


Kiss Me

by SuperOreoMan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (for now....), Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, bit of grinding I guess, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOreoMan/pseuds/SuperOreoMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me."</p>
<p>They’d paused for breath in a dimly lit corner of the club, but they were still very visible to their pursuers. In the midst of a chase - this time with <i>them</i> as the quarry - and adrenaline pounding through his system to put him on high alert, it took John a moment to realize that Sherlock had spoken. It took another for the words to actually register.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"You're bloody right they do!"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>((You know that scene in The Winter Soldier, with Natasha and Steve? Well, I think that is something Sherlock might try with John while on a case. Short li'l oneshot.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

♥

"Kiss me."

They’d paused for breath in a dimly lit corner of the club, but they were still very visible to their pursuers. In the midst of a chase - this time with  _them_ as the quarry - and adrenaline pounding through his system to put him on high alert, it took John a moment to realize that Sherlock had spoken. It took another for the words to actually register.

John blinked up at his flatmate. “What?” No, he had to have misheard. It was a bit loud, after all.

"Kiss me," Sherlock repeated, his voice laced with impatience this time. He turned to face John. When John continued to stare blankly, Sherlock rolled his eyes and let out an irritated huff. "Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."

A beat.

John felt his cheeks go warm, and he narrowed his eyes. “You’re bloody right they do!”

Another eye roll. Then, before John knew what was happening, Sherlock had moved forward right into John’s personal space, crowding him against the wall. John sucked in a breath, preparing to tell him off, but soft, warm hands cupping either side of his face had it whooshing back out in a gush. _God,_  Sherlock was close. 

He wasted no time, leaning down and pressing forward and  _kissing_  John fully on the mouth. Sherlock didn’t half-arse the job, either. He dove right in, starting right out with his tongue in John’s mouth, sliding and moving with an imagined rhythm that made John want to moan. He might have, actually. Oh, God, where did this man learn to  _kiss?_ John tried to be strong, but he practically melted underneath him. They were full-on  _snogging_  now - perhaps a bit more enthusiastically than the situation warranted, in retrospect. The way their bodies were slotted tightly against one another was probably unnecessary for the act. The rolling of Sherlock’s hips  _definitely_ was.

Sherlock was snogging the sense right out of him. John barely even knew where he was anymore. And then, too soon, it was over.

When Sherlock finally pulled away, his eyes were alight. John blinked up at him with a more dazed expression, and slowly realized his hands were fisted in Sherlock’s shirt…. He thought he meant to put them there to push Sherlock away, but wound up using the fabric as leverage to pull him closer instead.

"They’ve gone," Sherlock informed him evenly. His eyes were locked on John’s lips as he spoke. 

And then the spell was broken when Sherlock snatched John’s hand and whirled around, leading him through the throng and toward a back exit. John swallowed and stumbled along behind him, still not fully recovered from their impromptu make-out session.

He swore he saw the corner of Sherlock’s mouth twitch upward as he tugged him away.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe.
> 
> Ideas are already floating around my brain for a part two, with another sneaky seduction attempt by Sherlock - totally for the benefit of a case, of course - so this might not be as one-shotty as I thought :P
> 
> Tell me what you thought! Comments = Author Catnip


End file.
